


a day without you? no thanks.

by sweetjamie



Series: ateez family adventures [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 99 liners and jongho being adorable children of seongjoong, Fluff, Gen, M/M, This fic is like my baby, just seongjoong being parents, my stress reliever, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjamie/pseuds/sweetjamie
Summary: seonghwa is going out and hongjoong finds himself having to take care of his six energetic and loud children.needless to say, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone
Series: ateez family adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556395
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	a day without you? no thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is inspired by a lot of ateez videos that i watch. i definitely like their chemistry between each other and i can't deny that seongjoong are like the parents of ateez. hongjoong being the naggy and stern dad he is and seonghwa the ever caring and lovable mom.
> 
> so. that's how this fic came out ha-ha
> 
> here is their established age in this fic:  
> seonghwa: 30  
> hongjoong: 30  
> yunho: 6  
> yeosang, san, mingi, wooyoung: 5  
> jongho: around a year old
> 
> i hope you guys will enjoy it, have fun reading!

"are you sure you can deal with them today?" seonghwa asked as he walked down the stairs after checking his still sleeping sons. hongjoong lets out a chuckle as he puts a cup of warm chamomile tea on the table for seonghwa.

"you can't trust your own husband with his sons?"

seonghwa pouts as he takes a seat and pulls the ceramic cup closer to him. "that's not what i mean. you just came back from a business trip yesterday. you must be really tired." he reasoned out.

"i already got enough rest yesterday. i sleep the whole day, hwa. i can handle them."

"but still..." sensing his husband's concern, hongjoong reaches out to hold his hand to assure him. "don't worry about our boys. i will do the chores. just have fun with my mother, okay?"

seonghwa lets out a sigh and give hongjoong a nod. he rather have his husband rest throughout the day, but his mother in-law wants to bring him to a shopping spree and who is he to deny her request? "okay."

"that's the spirit." hongjoong finishes the rest of his coffee and stood up with his keys. "are you ready? i will give you a ride to my parents' place."

•

"are you sure you can handle them?" seonghwa asks for the nth time as the car stops in front of his in-laws' house.

"how many times you have to ask me that?" hongjoong questions, laughing softly. he knows that seonghwa is worried about them, but he feels slightly disheartened that seonghwa thinks that he can't handle his own children.

hongjoong reaches out to hold seonghwa's hand. "we will be okay. i have the list of chores i have to do today and i will make sure the house is squeaky clean when you come home. all you need to do is have fun with my mom."

seonghwa chuckles. "what a way to convince me."

"it seems like working." hongjoong grins. seonghwa shakes his head fondly and leans forward to give his husband a kiss on the cheek before he steps out from the car.

"send mom my regards." he reminds. seonghwa nods, smiling.

"have fun with the kids."

after dropping seonghwa off, hongjoong is left alone in the living room. it is eight thirty in the morning and his kids haven't woke up from their sleep yet, though he expects san to wake up anytime soon. that son of his is an early bird, always waking up at least half an hour earlier than his fellow brothers.

hongjoong sits on the couch, browsing through the emails in his laptop with the news channel playing on the tv when a young boy snuggle by his side, eyes closed with plushie hugged tight against his chest.

"morning, sannie," he greets his third son. he places his laptop on the coffee table and lets san confide in his arms.

"morning, papa," san mumbles in a small voice. "where's mama?" he asks as the sleepiness wear off and realises seonghwa's absence.

"your mama went out," hongjoong replies, not knowing how the four words he has said turn san's mood upside down, as he runs his fingers through the tangled knots forming in san's bedhair.

"is mama leaving me?" san sniffs, his lips trembling as tears threatens to roll down his cheeks. before hongjoong manages to console san, he hears a cry from the stairs. he turns around and finds yeosang sitting on the stairs, already crying out for seonghwa. hongjoong really doesn't expect to have two of his children crying because of the absence of their parent.

carrying san in one arm, he goes to the stairs to pick yeosang up before he console his two children on the couch. thank goodness san and yeosang are not that heavy.

"your mama is going to come back. don't worry," hongjoong tries to console them. clueless, he hugs yeosang and san, running his hand against their back. this really shows that he hasn't been spending a lot of time with his children and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

"mama is going out shopping with grandma. he is buying a lot of snacks for yeosangie and sannie," hongjoong says as he exaggerates his hand gestures, praying his children to buy his lie, which thankfully they did. yeosang stops crying as he asks, "really?"

seonghwa will totally never gonna let hongjoong live once he knows about this. god knows how strict hwa is about their consumption of snacks. "yes, he is. he will never leave you, so don't worry." san quiets down as his sobs stop.

hongjoong stands up and is caught off guard when someone suddenly jumps on his back and surprises him. "papa!" just by the voice, he can tell that it is mingi.

"morning, mingi," hongjoong says, making sure mingi doesn't fall off his back as he tries to put his son down. yunho and wooyoung already wake up, taking spaces on the spacious couch with san and yeosang. yunho, his oldest son, sits on the couch beside yeosang and grabs the remote control, changing the morning news that hongjoong is initially watching to a cartoon channel. 

as yunho and mingi watch the cartoon, he brings yeosang, san and wooyoung to have a bath. thanks to hongjoong's job as a renowned fashion designer, he manages to afford his family a big house with big bathrooms that has a bath tub large enough to let three child shower in the same time.

he prepares the bath as yeosang, wooyoung and san takes off their pyjamas. "papa... help me." yeosang requests as he goes towards his father blindly, his long sleeved pyjamas stuck around his head. hongjoong chuckles and helps yeosang before he places him inside the bathtub with san and wooyoung. the trio play with the toys as hongjoong smothers soap on their body. as hongjoong let them wash themselves, wooyoung starts to splash the water at san and yeosang. his brothers retaliates back and hongjoong laughs at the sight. his attention quickly shifts to his and seonghwa's room when cries of a baby can be heard.

it is undoubtedly their youngest son, jongho's cries. hongjoong rushes out from the bathroom and sprints towards the room.

he enters the room and finds yunho and mingi tiptoeing to look into the crib, where jongho is now fully awake and crying out loud. hongjoong lifts jongho into his arms and smiles when the baby calms down and brightens up after seeing his face.

"papa! can i take him?" yunho requests as he stretches his arms out.

"can you do it?" hongjoong doubts, to which yunho nods fervently.

"mama taught me before!" well, that is more than enough to convince hongjoong. he carefully transfers jongho into yunho's arms. mingi stands beside him and grins at his youngest brother, poking his puffy cheek. hongjoong smiles when he sees mingi and yunho's apparent adoration for jongho in their eyes. together, they get out from the room, only to be greeted with three naked boys running around the living room.

he gaped at the sight, appalled at the situation. yunho and mingi burst into a fit of laughter when wooyoung bumps against san and the two fall on the floor. hongjoong lets out a sigh as he feels an imminent headache coming through.

this is going to a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it, give me kudos and comments! opinions regarding this fic is also welcomed. constructive criticism is a way to make my writing better too hehe


End file.
